Graphic displays as the term is used herein has reference to two-dimensional displays of all types and sizes which are intended to draw the attention of persons in the vicinity of the display, e.g., to influence decision making regarding products, events, etc. Such displays can be found in stores of every kind and description, (e.g., posters promoting products of the store), hotel lobbies, (e.g., back-lighted transparencies displaying facilities of the hotel), sporting events, (e.g., posters and transparencies advertising businesses of the community) and the like.
Whereas a shopper in a store will hardly be aware of the displays, it has been shown that such displays are noticed and purchasers are influenced by them. The competition for display space at the various locations is great and often the ability of a store owner to profit from the rental of display space is limited only by the space that is available.
It has also been shown that the type of graphic display makes a difference. For example, a back-lighted transparency gets more attention than a poster, and if the graphics of the display intermittently change, they get more attention than a stationary display. Displays that change by a visual rolling action capture more attention than instant display changes.